


43. Punch

by parka_girl



Category: Infinite (Band), Speed (Kpop)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 15:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3214484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parka_girl/pseuds/parka_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taewoon's choice of careers comes to find him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	43. Punch

There was always fighting. Myungsu never understood why things just couldn't be talked out. He was getting tired of cleaning up Taewoon's messes, but it wasn't just him anymore. It was the rest of them as well. But when Taewoon showed up with a broken nose, arm and fractured ankle, Myungsu had just about had enough. 

"Why?" He'd shouted at Taewoon, who was sitting, albeit painfully, on Myungsu's couch. At least he wasn't getting blood everywhere. 

"I'm in a gang." Taewoon had said, looking at the floor. 

"Can't you quit?" Myungsu wanted to cry or hit something himself. 

Taewoon had lifted his gaze and Myungsu saw the black eyes, two of them, already forming. It broke his heart. He wasn't sure how much of this he could stand. 

"They'll kill me." Taewoon's eyes flicked away, then back again. Truth, not lies, this much Myungsu knew. 

Myungsu crossed over and sat down on the couch, next to Taewoon. He felt Taewoon reaching out, sliding their hands together. As angry as he was at Taewoon, he loved him too much to push his hand away. He curled his fingers around Taewoon's hand, squeezing it tightly. 

"They'd kill you if they found out about me, wouldn't they." Myungsu finally said. 

Taewoon leaned over, brushing his lips against Myungsu's jaw. "They'd kill you." He whispered and Myungsu could hear the tears in his voice. "And make me watch. Or maybe kill me and make you watch." 

Myungsu's grip tightened around Taewoon's. "Then why do you stay?" He was afraid of the answer. 

He could feel Taewoon's breath against his skin when he spoke. "Because I love you." 

Tears prickled in Myungsu's eyes, but he turned to Taewoon anyway. "We could both die." 

"We might." Taewoon's voice dropped, a low whisper. "Do you want to leave me? I won't … I won't protest if you want me to go." 

Myungsu felt his heart lurch. He remembered the day Taewoon had shown up, out of the blue. Myungsu was walking from the metro to his flat when he was almost mugged. But Taewoon, who'd been passing by, had shown up and saved him. Maybe not his life, but at least his belongings. Myungsu had invited him up to the flat, if only to give him something for the black eye and then one thing let to another. He didn't regret any of it. It was like a fucking drama, but he was in love Taewoon, as stupid as that was. 

"No." Myungsu whispered. "I can't live without you." 

"If something happens … if something were to happen, you'd have to." Taewoon was pulling Myungsu into his embrace, even though Myungsu knew it hurt him to do so, what with all the injuries. 

"Taewoon, I love you." Myungsu whispered. "From the moment you showed up in my life." 

Taewoon shifted and tipped Myungsu's head up and kissed him. They were still kissing when Taewoon's phone started ringing. Myungsu pulled back and reached into the bag he'd brought to Myungsu's flat and handed Taewoon the phone. 

"Sir. Yes, sir. Fine sir. Fractured ankle and broken nose and arm. Four weeks, sir." There was a long pause and Myungsu pushed up from the couch, getting whiskey for Taewoon and glasses of water for them both. 

When he returned, Taewoon was off the phone and staring out into space. Myungsu set the whiskey and water glasses onto the coffee table. He sat down next to Taewoon, gently pulling him into his arms. If he couldn't protect Taewoon, and there was no way he could, at least he could hold him. Taewoon closed his eyes as Myungsu gently ran his fingers through Taewoon's hair. The whiskey and water remained untouched as the silence between them continued. Eventually Taewoon spoke. 

"It was the Boss. He said he needs to see me soon." Taewoon's voice was even and it scared Myungsu. 

"Maybe it's something good?" Myungsu offered, quietly. 

Taewoon shook his head, carefully. "It's not. I think … something's wrong." 

"Can't he wait until you're healed." Fear crept into Myungsu's voice, but he'd always knew this day would come. 

Taewoon sat up and cupped Myungsu's face with his good hand. "He wants … I'm sure he wants me at his mercy." 

They both lapsed into silence, Taewoon's hand on Myungsu's face. Then Myungsu shifted, pressing his mouth against the palm of Taewoon's hand. 

"Whatever happens, I'll be waiting for you." He whispered.

Taewoon's hand dropped down, palm pressed flat against Myungsu's chest. "It could end, like this." He whispered. 

"I know," was Myungsu's reply. "I've always known," he said, quietly, then went on. "Since you trusted me enough to tell me the truth. I … I knew." 

Taewoon curled his fingers in Myungsu's shirt and pulled him in tight, kissing him. 

They were still kissing when the door to Myungsu's flat shattered. They broke apart, both turning toward the door. Myungsu had never seen Taewoon's gang before, but he'd heard descriptions of them. And when he saw the four men standing in his doorway, he knew that's who they must be. 

Everything happened in slow motion. Myungsu opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He tried to reach his phone, but there wasn't time. Taewoon was already placing himself between Myungsu and the men in the doorway. But it was too late. Taewoon's white shirt was covered in fresh blood, the flat was ringing with the sound of gunshots. The bullets riddled Taewoon's body. Myungsu was screaming as Taewoon fell, but then his voice, too was cut short. The bullets didn't hurt as they ripped through him, it was everything else that hurt. 

Once they were both lying on the floor, in their own blood, the men stepped into Myungsu's flat, or what was left of it. Myungsu could hear Taewoon's breathing, ragged and he knew this was the end. They'd lasted for so long. Almost four years. They'd hidden their relationship from everyone, but especially from the very people who were going to kill them. 

"That phone call." Taewoon rasped out. 

One of them men grinned, but the one who spoke looked almost sad. "Your phone was tracked. Boss … he wanted us to take care of things." 

"Couldn't you have let us go?" Myungsu asked, he could feel the blood in his mouth. 

The one who spoke had to turn away, it was the grinning man who replied. "No such luck. He's betrayed the gang and there's no going back on that." He lifted his gun and the other two followed suit, but the man who seemed to feel remorse raised his hand. 

"They won't survive, even if someone did call the police." 

"Boss won't like it." 

"I take full responsibility. Let them at least die together." The man said and then looked at Taewoon, then Myungsu, then back to Taewoon. "I'm sorry, brother. I wish there'd been another way." 

And then they were gone. The room was silent, aside from their labored breathing. Myungsu felt like there was blood everywhere and when he looked, there was. He shifted, weakly pushing his coffee table out of the way. He lay on the floor, looking over at Taewoon, who was looking at him. 

"Hyung." Myungsu said, using the word he'd never called Taewoon before. 

There were tears in Taewoon's eyes, leaving trails along the blood on his face. "I'm sorry, Myungsu. You deserve better than this."

Myungsu slide closer, felt the blood as it seeped out of him. He slid into Taewoon's arms, pressing their dying bodies together. 

"I love you, hyung." He whispered. He felt Taewoon's mouth against his, felt him for the words, trying to tell him he loved him back. And then he felt Taewoon dying in his arms. 

He cried, a weak raspy sobbing until it hurt to even breath. The last thing he heard, before he let go, was the distant sound of sirens. The last thing he felt, though, was Taewoon's arms around him, the touch of his lips against Myungsu's skin. And then it was over.

**Author's Note:**

> Now, go read the lovely remix of this fic by [Deonara2012](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Deonara2012/pseuds/Deonara2012): [Punch Remix](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3214514)
> 
> I promise you won't be disappointed!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Punch Remix](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3214514) by [Deonara2012](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deonara2012/pseuds/Deonara2012)




End file.
